funimation_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Stronghold
This part of the wiki is for you anime story uploads, there are a few things you may need to know, for starters read the Site Rules: Anime Stories (Fanfic) to get a better understanding of what you can and can not do. All the stories will be monitored and watched. There are a few things to watch out for, like the categories, the same name, the type of story, the letter the story starts with. Everything you need to know for your stories is explained here. Also when you upload a pasta, make sure to add it into Your Stories. Make sure to mention where your story is a fanfic, or a one-shot. Categories Each story much have categories to them, which define what they stories are and tells us a little bit about them, here are the categories and their explanations. Action Adventure Animation Bishounen Cartoon Comedy Demons Drama Ecchi Fantasy Game Gender Bender Harem Historical Horror Josei Kids Love-Romance Magic Mahou Shoujo Martial Arts Mecha Military Music Mystery Ninja One-shot Original Content (OC) Parody Psychological Reverse Harem Romance Samurai School Life Science Fiction Seinen Shoujo Shoujo Ai Shounen Shounen Ai Slapstick Slice of Life Space Sports Supernatural Thriller Tragedy Vampire Zombie AS Bank and Your Stories There are two different pages you will need to go on if you're going to upload a story, the first page is AS Bank, which is where the stories will be held, the next it your stories, which is where your submissions are. Here is a quick description of both. AS Bank: Welcome to the bank . Here is the storage of all anime stories we accept, in alphabetical order, even those with a symbol and a number start. There will also need categorising into things like action, OC, harem ect... With each upload, them being OC or not, will need to added into your part of Your Stories. The stories need to have capital I's for each of them that are single, remember to follow the rules and they'll stay on. Your Stories: Here is where the users stories are held. I know it sounds like the bank but listen carefully. the bank is an alphabetical storage for the stories alone. This is an alphabetical storage of the users, for an example use this: Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye Here are my stories Story 1 Story 2 Ze Other User My stories are here Story 1 Admin Corner The admin corner is for, well, us admins! It's where we will store the log of people who have been banned, as well as the log of banned / deleted stories, as well as anything else we will need there. Chat Storage We have created a page to keep track of those who have been kicked / banned from the chat, as well as banned from the site altogether. for the admins usage and for them to edit only, you can find a link here or through the navi bar and the sub navibar Deleted Stories Each story which goes against the rules, has a made up category, isn't long enough, makes no sense, had redundant spelling and / or grammar, or anything else which isn't allowed on the sites whill end up in the admin page name Deleted Stories , with the name of the story, the user who wrote it, the date it was deleted, why it was deleted from the wiki and who deleted it